Infinite welfare
"in a distant dystopian future, everyone becomes a billionaire by printing their own money. society has completely collapsed and now everyone is trying to kill each other with terribly made weapons of mass destruction" For the explosive weapon featured in infinite welfare, click here. infinite welfare is a game developed by Official Team Facepalm that pits you and your friends in endless fights to the death with horribly-made weapons of mass destruction. It features a multitude of bizarre and unique weapons that you can use to violently maim your enemies, ranging from the keyboard of John Doe to bottles of holy water. Maps There are currently five maps present in infinite welfare; the game will occasionally rotate between maps. Every map has a big moon that constantly watches the battlefield. Rocket Arena Rocket Arena consists of nine blue pillars connected by multi-colored bridges. This map is a slightly modified version of the ROBLOX classic Rocket Arena; the lava is no longer present, the signs are modified, and trampolines are added to provide players who fall off the bridges a way back up. Baseplate Baseplate is a large, square brick that can be one of five colors; flint, dark grey, black, green, or brown. The size of the brick will expand and contact as users join and leave. Happy Home Happy Home is the 2008 version of the ROBLOX default place. This map consists of the following: a beige house with a red roof, a batch of trees, a seesaw, a slide, a playground, and a wide array of blocks that were previously meant for building. Festive Rocket Arena A Christmas-themed version of Rocket Arena. Unlike Rocket Arena, there's no lower level; instead, the gaps in the arena are filled in with ice. This map has a 5% chance of replacing the original Rocket Arena. Tilted Baseplate Like the normal Baseplate, this map can appear in five colors: flint, dark grey, black, green, or brown. Unlike the normal Baseplate, this map is slightly tilted in a random direction on the X and Z axes. This map has a 5% chance of replacing the original Baseplate. Sunset Plains Like the classic ROBLOX map, but with a twist and remade from the ground up. It contains the following: several trees, a couple buildings, a mountain, and a waterfall. Gameplay Gameplay consists of spawning with numerous random and unique items, some of which can be used offensively or defensively and some of which can be utilized by the player. Every time you die, you will spawn with new items. infinite welfare features a unique combo system where certain weapons can synergize; additionally, some weapons can be crafted together to produce unique or upgraded items. Weapons can also be enchanted to receive addition on-hit effects. Kill feed infinite welfare utilizes a kill feed that displays user KOs and deaths. Supply drops For more information on supply drops, click here. Occasionally, a supply drop will fall from the sky, which will contain multiple random tools for any player to pick up. This will only occur while 5 players are in the server. Lore For more information, see the following articles: scroll of calamity, madman's journal, rambling madman, and Unknown. infinite welfare has a modest amount of lore that can be discovered in multiple ways. Halloween event For more information on the Halloween event, click here. infinite welfare has a special way of celebrating the spooky holiday. The Hub For more information on The Hub, click here. infinite welfare allows groups of players to fight powerful bosses. Admin commands For more information on admin commands, click here. infinite welfare features admin commands for both moderators and owners of VIP servers. Playlist For more information on the playlist, click here. infinite welfare has a built-in playlist to listen to music while playing. Gay Baby Jail For more information on Gay Baby Jail, click here. infinite welfare punishes players suspected of cheating. Category:Games